The Black Rose
by wolfbytes99
Summary: When May-Belle Treble ran upon her late mother's diary, she find out that love never dies and her view on the world starts to change... Rated T for possible language, romance, and violence. A modern version of Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic story for Phantom of the Opera and second story overall, so sorry if it's kinda bad... i'm still kinda new at this! Feel free to give me nice reviews and please give me good constructive criticism... but please be kind and appropriate about it! Just letting everybody know(for those of you who don't want to *spoiler alert*) this is a P/C story and is a modern version of it! **

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**So here it is...enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Diary**

May-Belle Treble was searching through her ransacked closet of clothes searching for something to wear... if only she had something black through this pile of junk. She sighed to think it was already the day the 2nd anniversary of her mama's death. Everything was so different now then when she was a kid. Everything was voice activated, and pretty much everything was touch screen of flat. May-Belle tried everything in her power to act like old times...but she was in a hurry and decided to for fit that judgement.

"Room, please find me a black dress."

The wall opened up into an opening and a hand plucked out a cute dress. "Thank you." she exclaimed and the room answered in a computer generated "your welcome."

May-Belle was now 30, and had been living with her husband and 2 children for many years. Her boys names were Erik and Raoul named after her favorite play the Phantom of the Opera. Erik was 13 and Raoul 10, and they were her world. She was so thankful that they got to meet their grandmother before she died of breast cancer.

It made her cry to think of mama. She was the best mom in the world... and she introduced the Phantom of the Opera to her. If her mother hadn't done that, she wouldn't have become a professional broadway actress. She had been in many plays by now, including Cosette in Les Miserables, in Annie, and Sophie in Mamma Mia! But her mom was her inspiration... she was a famous singer and was well known for her roles in plays... she was always the lead.

Her parents were the perfect couple. They were always happy together, and did everything with her. Even though May-Belle was an only child and they were a far more wealthy family, her parents always taught her to be thankful, and to be kind. She payed her parent's advice forward by raising money for serious and unknown autoimmune diseases like Lupus and Cancer foundations especially for her mother.

But she still didn't really know her place in the world... her parents barely talked about how they met or why. She always tried to push people out of her life except for her loving husband and children. her father had gone into deep depression after her mother died...she hadn't heard form him since. He was in a nursing home either way, since he couldn't walk and barely remembered his own grandchildren.

As she put away all the stuff that she scrambled all over the floor, she hit her head on one of the higher shelves...

"Ouch!" She heard something tumble to the floor and she looked around to see what it was...

She coughed as the dust scattered in all directions... and revealed and old diary.

On the diary was a post-it note inscribed in her mom's handwriting: "For my beloved daughter May-Belle."

May-Belle hesitated before opening the fragile spine, now crumbling from dry and overused leather.

Inside was a note:

_Dear May-Belle,_

_If you are reading this I am probably long dead by now and you all are probably left with many questions unanswered... I had a feeling you would eventually find this since you were always fussy with your clothes! I want you to know what you are about to see is a story between two lovers... and how one dark play changed their lives forever, and caused the greatest gift in the world: love._

May-Belle started to carefully move on to the next page...

_September 6th, 2013 Black Rose High School_

_It was a hot and humid fall day at Black Rose High School, and Millie and I were..._

* * *

**I will try to upgrade every day! Thanks!**


	2. The Author's Daughter

**Hey everybody sorry about the boring beginning just kind of wanted to introduce the story... I like to do my stories one chapter at a time every day so I can cliffhang ya! ;) Please R/R and follow, I really want to know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Author's Daughter**

September 6th, 2013 Black Rose High School

It was a hot and humid fall day at Black Rose High School, and Millie and I were staring at the school... wondering what to do next. Millie was my best friend, and after my papa died from a car accident, I was living with her and her family. It had been a 3 months now, after my freshman year in high school. He was coming home form a convention, it was late and storming. He didn't see the turn and swerved right over the cliff... he died on impact. My mom died at childbirth so I never knew her... but from what I've heard she was beautiful.

I never thought I would be writing in a diary, but since it was the first school year since my papa's passing, I figured I should record my new life as much as I can. Millie and her family have been amazingly generous and wonderful, giving me their food when they've already got a family of their own, and giving her a roof over her head. It was a little tough getting used to Millie's rowdy younger brothers, but I learned that if I wanted a home I was going to have to live with it. Millie is peppy, friendly, and very flirtatious... though she was still single. She is also a very talented dancer... much better than me by far. That's how I met Millie. We were in the same dance class as little girls and we became best friends ever since.

But Millie lived in a completely different county in Minnesota, so I have to move to a different school... and completely new life.

"So first things first, look at your schedule and see what class you're in- let's see Geometry with oooh he's a good one... just get him to tell stories until class is over and you should be good. Now what's your locker number?"

"Mil I've been to high school before..."

"Yeah but you haven't been to THIS high school. You need to know the ropes... and that what moi is here for." I laughed. Typical Millie always trying to impress. The school was huge, and blood red roses decorated to black marble walls. The hallways were wide and sleek and split in many different directions. In the middle was a circular opening. "That's the rose hall. That's where if you have free period you can hang out and talk with friends or eat lunch."

There were windows, some blocked by blinds. "Those are some of the classrooms, some of the other ones are in the basement."

Millie led me to the cafeteria, the gym, and the music rooms. "Okay now it's time to go over the rules. Rule number 1: No jocks until you've been here for at least three months, bad stuff happens to new girls who flirt with jocks. Rule number 2: Our principle is super strict so never mess with him. Rule number 3: Careful of the Pink Roses, their gossip is much worse than their bite. Rule number 4: Just be yourself. And finally the most important rule of all, Rule number 5: Never flirt or talk to Alexander Brown, the creepiest and most mysterious boy in the school. Nobody can get a word out of him. And you might as well not try on his younger brother Chase, the hottest guy in the school."

"You mean Chase Brown? His dad used to be friends with mine... we were so little though. He moved away and I never got to see him again. I used to have a little crush on him. But I'm sure he wouldn't recognize me now..." I sighed.

"Oh come on Melody, he just hasn't seen you yet." Millie smiled. "Come on, I have one last thing to show you before the bell rings." Millie dragged through a long hallway and past the music hall and brought me to some large doors. "I think you'll like this." I peeked through the door and saw a beautiful stage decorated with a red carpet and large curtains. The seats were normal in numbers, but the theater was extremely large for a high school auditorium.

I gasped in disbelief. "This is where magic happens." Millie whispered. "We're famous for our performances, and basically if you're not in theater, your a jock. And if your not one of those two, you're a nerd, or your not in a group completely which you don't want to be. But I think you would be good at it."

"What me? No I can't sing..." Millie gave me the "yeah right" look. "Girlfriend, I live with you for God's sake. Do you really think I can't hear you in the shower?" I blushed. I didn't like admitting my secret talent.

BING!

"Oh looks like we have to go to class... i'll help you get to class after we get our stuff from our locker. I'm heading that direction anyway." As Millie headed in the opposite direction, she saw a boy wearing some jeans, converse, and a brown shirt. His hair was pitch black and there were bangs covering half of his face.

He looked at her with a menacing dark blue eye and looked away almost instantly.

He was so mysterious...but so handsome.

Was this Alexander Brown?

The way he hid in the shadows from the outside world... it was like he was hiding something.

And those bangs...

"Hey you what are you doing? We're going to be late slow poke!" Millie grabbed me by the hand and brought me over to my locker and we walked to class...

But I couldn't help looking back.

* * *

**I know another boring chapter... I promise it will get more interesting! Thanks! And again I own nothing involved with Phantom of the Opera! **


	3. The Mysterious Angel

Tuesday October 15th, 2013 The Black Rose Theater

I had done it... finally got the best of me. I signed up for fricking theater. I was in the ballet chorus for now... we still hadn't learned what the winter play was going to be. School had been going great, having straight As as usual. I was famous for the men, but I rejected all of them since they only cared about my looks not my heart. I even think Millie was getting jealous... which I always assured her she shouldn't since I never cared for men. She kept urging me to reunite with Chase, which I always just ignored...

The man I wanted to learn more about was Alexander... but Millie just kept shooing me away from the idea of getting to know him. Like at her old high school, she only had Millie as a friend. She wished she had more.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement to make..." My theater and choir teacher said. "This winter, we have the greatest privilege to host one of the greatest musicals ever written...the Phantom of the Opera!"

Everyone started clapping. I couldn't believe it! That was my favorite play!

All of a sudden a loud screech echoed through the the crowd. "Out of my way you morons it's time for the Prima Donna to step forward!"

sighed. "Hello... Felicia. You're late."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah now when's the Christine auditions?"

Millie leaned over into my ear."That's Felicia Dante. Leader of the Pinks and Prima Donna of all the shows. She's really actually quite horrible, but she's always the lead since her father is literally a millionaire so he pays a lot of cha-ching so she can get the best leads... since she's a failure at everything else! I just think it's funny that her last name is the same name as the monster before reaching the portal of Hell... since that's exactly what she is..."

"Excuse me, Miss Manning but is there something you and Miss Angel wish to share with the class?" We looked at with shame. "No ma'am." I said. "Good. Auditions for leads for girls will start tomorrow right after school. If you wish to audition, please let your parents or guardians know. Boys will be on Thursday. Also, your parents will have to sign this permission sheet and admission fee. Minor roles and Chorus auditions for boys AND girls will be held on Thursday. Rehearsals will start the following week. Thank you, everybody. You are dismissed."

* * *

After Major role rehearsals, the cast list was shown in front of the choir room. Christine and Millie both tried out for Meg:

_Listed from Minor to most important major roles_

_Meg:Millie Manning_

_Understudy:Redgina Wolf_

"Yes! I got Meg! Woohoo!"

"Congrats, Mil." She was filled with dread. She knew then that she didn't get a role.

_Madame Giry:Snowy Winter_

_Understudy:Riley McGoffun_

_Prima Donna:Undecided._

"Huh that's odd. There must be a lot of bad singers..." Snorted Millie.

"It didn't seem like it..." I said.

_Christine:Felicia Wolf_

_Understudy:Melody Angel(chorus dancer unless emergency)_

"Heh of course Felicia... wha?! Y-you're understudy for C-Christine? But nobody above a junior gets a role like that!" Millie cheered.

"Yes but it's just an understudy part... with how popular Felicia is, it just won't work.."

"You don't know that..." Everybody was crowding around the sheet of paper after hearing the shocking new. "Out of my way!" Felicia pushed her way through the mob. She saw my name in the understudy list. "What is the meaning of this?! Nooooo!" She looked me straight in the eye. "I will NEVER give up my part as Christine as long as i'm still standing you b..." But before she could say anything else Millie punched her in the nose and helped me out of the crowd.

"Christine... I just can't think of it. You? Playing the most important role?"

"Well maybe..." My smile faded as I looked up and saw a shadow pass through the catwalk.

But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared...

* * *

**Hey everybody please read on and review... :) thanks!**


	4. A surprising outcome

**Chapter 4**

**A surprising Outcome**

Thursday October 17th, 2013 The Black Rose Theater: Boy's Major leads auditions

I still couldn't believe that I had gotten the understudy part for Christine. As much as I knew that it was very unlikely that anything would happen to Felicia that would cause her to step into her shoes, and I didn't want her to have anything happen to her, I wished that I could be Christine... I loved that character.

It was the day of the boy's major leads auditions, and if you wanted to you could come and watch them perform. Me,Millie, a girl named Redgina Wolf who had gotten the part as Prima Donna, and some random girl in the chorus came and watched the guys audition. "So your last name is Wolf, Redgina. Would you happen to be related to Felicia?" Redgina gave a sigh. "Yes, that is me... Felicia's unfortunate younger sister. And please call me Redgie. Only my parents call me that wretched name."

Redgie seemed to be a lot more modest than Felicia."You must be lucky to have such a wealthy family." I said. Redgie scoffed. "Every blessing comes with a curse Melody. I'm the only one in my family that actually tries to be normal... Felicia always got everything that she wanted. My family shuns me out because I just want to be a normal teenager... not some snobby rich kid like my sister. People don't even bother talking to me because of that b****. They think i'm just like her. Everybody knows that i'm one of the best singers in the drama club, not trying to brag, but m parents pay for everything involved with the music program just so she can be the leads... and can't do anything about it. Everybody works their butts off getting these parts, but they no they can't even bother because of her..."

I felt sorry for Redgie. Everybody judged because of her family, not her character. "Well I think you're great. It takes a lot of courage to stand up for what you believe in... and I want to be your friend." She gave me a smile. "Thanks." She started laughing. "I heard you sing, and I think you deserve that part." I blushed with embarrassment.

"All right gentlemen, all those who wish to be Raoul please step forward when I call your name and start singing the chorus to _All I ask of you."_

__A few boys were called and did alright, but probably not good enough. A few more passed. Then finally..."Chase Brown please step forward." A few girls gasped at the name that was just called and everybody looked towards the backstage. "I didn't know chase could sing." Redgie whispered to Millie and I. "Neither could I." We said in unison.

An incredibly handsome boy with short golden red hair timidly revealed himself out of the shadows. You could see his abs poking through his white long-sleeved shirt, and he was incredibly muscular... I was struck with awe at how hot he had become since the years past...

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears_

_I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you..._

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears..._

_I'm here with you beside you, _

_to guard you and to guide you..._

_Then say you'll share with me on love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here beside you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too, _

_Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

"Very good , very good. I never even knew you were interested in theater..." But he ran off before could say anything else.

I was shocked at how good he was. His stage presence when he sang was like a professional, as if he had been doing theater for years... but you could tell he was embarrassed to be there due to his background. "All right everybody it is now time for the Phantom auditions to start... as before step forward when you hear your name but this time sing _Music of the Night."_

I could tell this was going to be a much harder decision... all the men that tried out were extremely talented.

But there was one name that made the entire theater go quiet..."Alexander Brown please step forward." The same boy that she saw on the first day of school appeared walking down the ladders of the cat walk wearing a black sweatshirt with red lettering inscribed with "Black Rose Drama Club and Tech Crew." Everybody was staring as he approached the microphone. He breathed in and out as he began to sing...

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation..._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses,helpless to resist the notes I write..._

_For I compose the music of the night!_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_purge all thoughts of the world you knew before..._

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar..._

_And you live as you never live before!_

"Wow Alex, that was... impressive. I'm amazed..." shook her head as if she saw a ghost. I found myself mesmerized by his voice. It was almost...enchanting.

* * *

The poll of the list was once again outside of the choir room... as everyone guessed, Chase Brown got the part of Raoul. But that wasn't what everyone was crowding around the door for...

Alexander Brown was the Phantom.

I remembered how beautiful his voice was, and how his mysterious look silenced the theater...

All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me. "So your the new gal, right?" I turned around and saw...him. "Forgive me for startling you. It's Melody, right?" I found myself shaking. "Y-yes. Th-that's m-me..." He smiled. "C'mon I won't bite... I understand. I'm not necessarily a fan favorite around here."

I bit my lip so my teeth would stop chattering. "I saw you got the understudy part for Christine...impressive for a sophomore."

"H-how did you know I was a s-sophomore?" I stuttered. "Well first of all, my brother's a sophomore and is part of your class. I'm a junior, but when it comes to drama club, it's not split by grade. I'm in the same period for theater as you, you probably just didn't notice. Or maybe you just didn't want to..." He looked at me and grinned. I flinched.

"You know you've got a lot of potential. Listen, I'm one of the best singers in drama, so I sometimes help out by tutoring some of the younger, more talented students. If you would like some personal voice lessons... and for free. You just have to promise me you will tell no one of this, and you must be prompt, and you must bring me a rose. It can be a drawing, anything. Just bring a rose, and that can be your 'money'." He knelt down to my ear. "Cause personally, I think that girl needs someone like you to take her place." He whispered.

_What did he mean by that? _I thought to myself. "Anyway, just come. By the way I think you're very kind... and pretty. I can tell you are not only pretty on the outside, but on the inside as well. Goodbye." I was about to say thank you but he disappeared before I could...

I found myself blushing at his compliment.

I looked over and Millie was glaring at me with a suspicious eye. _What have I done?_ I thought to myself. _Millie will kill me for this! _

__But I found I had no regrets...

I wondered what else this mysterious Phantom had in store for me...


	5. Think of Me

**I honestly have no idea why I chose a rose as Melody's "pay," i kinda just wanted to tie into the story...by the way, I'm not getting any reviews right now, and I'm seriously wondering if this story's that bad that... please let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Think of Me**

Monday, October 22nd 2013 Choir room and Black Rose theater

It had been a few days since I agreed to get lessons from Alex, and I found that he was incredibly talented. We met in the choir room, very early in the morning right when the school opened but too early for anybody to come to school. Alex was very strict, but very educational. He seemed to be able to do everything... he could play almost every instrument that had strings, and had a voice of an angel. She didn't know if she herself could sing that good.

At the end of their lessons, they would sometimes have a little time to chat. "So how's school going right now? What's your favorite class?" I asked.

"Well college algebra is way too easy... as always. I love my creative writing class, art, and of course theater. How about you?"

"Oh I don't know... I like everything. I love school." I noticed I was staring at him...I looked away. "I notice that you're always hanging out with that popular Millie chick... she your bestie or something?" I laughed to myself. "Yeah. My papa..." my smile faded. "He passed away at the end of my freshman year. He was in a terrible car accident...he died instantly."

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sympathy. "I'm so sorry." He looked away as he noticed I was blushing when he touched me. "So what's your life story? You to yourself an awful lot. You have any friends?" He shook his head. "I want to get to know people, but they judge me because of my... never mind."

"What? You can tell me..." I put my hand on my palms. "It's nothing you need to know about... now you should leave before we get seen... you did well today, goodbye. See you at drama club."

He quickly snaked away as I gathered my stuff. As I walked out the door I rammed straight into someone with a chest so tight it was almost unreal. I looked up and saw Chase Brown looking down at me with a smirk. "Sorry about that, miss. I was just about to practice in the choir room before class started.

I stood up and froze in shock and awe... he was SOOOO HOT!

"Erm... ok."He was looking at me funny and I realized there was drool rolling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and looked down in shame. He laughed and gave me a nudge "hey it's ok. That's not the first time that's happened... so your the mysterious girl that my creepy brother is always talking about? I can see why... you are very beautiful."

My face turned pure pink. Did the cutest boy in school just call me... beautiful? But then I realized that he must know about Alex teaching me lessons... and he didn't seem to recognize her at all from their childhood.

"You won't tell anybody will you?" He gave me a smirk. "About my brother giving you music lessons. Nah. I've got better things to do. he is my brother after all. Hey would like me to help you with that?" He helped me pick up my textbooks that fell on the floor. "Well nice to meet you mystery girl..." and he left me in the hallway... alone.

I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't recognize me.

I couldn't help but feel lonely that my new found friend Alex was there...

* * *

It was the first day of rehearsals for Phantom of the Opera, and Felicia was warming up her opera... or screeching is a better word for it.

Everybody was putting their fingers in their ears in pain from the ringing, and for those of the drama club that was used to her they just looked at her in silence.

As we started dancing, the new owner of the theater program was watching our practice. "This is one of our most famous parts of our plays... our dancing. We have many aspiring ballerinas." said. "I can see why... say who is that pretty brunette lass in the front?" The man asked. "That is Melody Angel. She is new to our club, and is only a sophomore, but she already has a lot of potential. She is our best dancer, and is the understudy for the part of Christine." The man looked shocked."That is highly impressive... could she possibly be related to the late Marion Angel, the author?"

"Yes sir that would be her... Marion's first and only blood-related child." I felt awkward having people talking about me... but at the same time it made me feel proud to be my father's daughter. After the dance scene, it was time for the first scene in Phantom of the Opera...

Everybody pulled out their music and started to sing the overture song and the orchestra kids rang out the theme song...

Soon It was the first scene and everyone was following the script for Act 1. Me and the girls were watching the scene from backstage. When Felicia came out, we were all ready with our ear plugs. All of a sudden...

CRASH!

The entire curtain beam crashed down on to Felicia's leg. "HELP! Get this dusty thing off my leg...!" She started saying some swear words in French. When she tried standing up on the leg that the beam landed on, she immediately collapsed to the floor... I had to look away as I saw the bone poking out of her leg. "Felicia we need to transport you to the hospital! You have a broken leg!" I noticed Redgie and Millie were trying to contain their laughter as they watched Felicia being transported to a wheelchair. I nudged them as they looked around acting like they were just watching. I swore I something walking around on the catwalk too...

As she was wheeled away to the nurse's office, , the owner, had a look of shock on his face. "Who's going to be Christine now? A broken leg like that won't heal for weeks after surgery!"

Beckoned me over to the stage. "Our understudy Melody Angel can take care of that... she is being tutored by an unknown teacher. You know the beginning solo, right?" I looked at her with pupils as big as an owl's as I slowly and awkwardly walked on to the stage. "Come on dear, don't be shy... start from the top. Everybody listen up, please."

I took a huge breath as I looked on to the imaginary crowd as I started to sing...

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've goodbye... Remember me, once in a while_

_please promise me, you'll try..._

_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea... but if you can still remember stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen...don't think about the way things might have been._

__I looked over my shoulder and noticed Millie was tearing up and giving me a thumbs up...

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind..._

_recall those days, look back on all those times, think of those things we'll never do..._

_there will never be a day when I won;t think of you!_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd, Chase finally knew who I was... "_Can it be? Can it be Melody?" _He stood up and gave me a "bravo!" and started walking toward the backstage. "_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were... she may not remember me, but I remember her..."_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of Summer fade,_

_they have their seasons so do we... but please promise me that sometimes,_

_you will think..._

I sung the hard operatic part surprisingly good...

_OOOOOOOOF me!_

I got a standing ovation from everyone in the seats, and everyone who was backstage complimented me and gave me congrats for the part. I couldn't beleive it... was I really that good? "Oh my God Mel you were AMAZING!" I laughed as I saw the stream of tears rolling down her face. "I can see that..." Redgie came up to me and hugged me. "You were great, you SO deserve that part more." I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say thank you to all these nice people, I just wasn't to lose my modesty.

"Hey Melody. Could you come here a second?" I heard a familiar voice echoing from backstage. Millie noticed who it was and gave me a shove and walked away whistling but with her fingers crossed behind her. I gave her a friendly glare and found myself face to face with Chase. "Hey Chase...so you finally figured out who I was did you?"

He awkwardly rubbed his hair. "Um- yeah sorry... you just turned so pretty, I didn't recognize the little misfit that I used to have a crush on..." He blushed. "Oops I shouldn't have said that..." I giggled. "It's alright, I used to too."

We started walking to the darker part of the backstage. "Hey um... I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime? I'd like to show you something after school tomorrow if you'd like...since it's our day off from rehearsals you know? " I smiled. "Sure. I don't think I have any plans... I'll have to ask my godparents first though, and it depends if I have too much homework."

He frowned at the words godparents. "I'm sorry about your family." He said. "It's fine... so anyway. It's a date then?"

"Erm..." I blushed again."Or I mean not a real date... but as new friends?"

"Uh, yeah." He gave an awkward smile. "Well see you around, Chase." And he walked away from site. Man, both of those brothers were so charming, and in their own special way...

"Hey there, Angel of Music." Alex blocked my viewpoint from Chase and I gave him a funny look. "I heard about Felicia... congrats on getting Christine. Seems our lessons have paid off." I shushed him reminding him we weren't on our own in the choir room. "Oh right... so I see you've finally reunited with Chase huh? He was pretty worked up when he heard you sing..." I looked at him with my eyebrows rose. "How would you know...?" He deciphered what I was saying and took a step back."If you're thinking that I dropped the curtain on Felicia I didn't... as much as we all hate her I would never do anything like that, I swear."

I crossed my eyebrows for a second in doubt, but then just blew it off. "Well let's go, I'm getting hungry after all of this.

I suddenly felt something that I had never truly felt with any boy before when I was with Alex, I just couldn't figure it out. It was different with Chase though.

I wished I could figure out what it was though...


	6. Left With wonder

May-Belle stopped reading shocked at how detailed her mother's diary was... she did mention that her papa died of a car accident, but she never knew that she had to live with her best friend. And who was this best friend of hers? She remembered a long time ago when her mother drug her to another one of her high school reunions,and they made a tribute to a girl named Millie Manning, whom had been murdered after some tragedy... She remembered that when she tried asking about what happened, her mother was too sad to talk about it. She never did like like going to her reunions...she always said "It reminds me of sadder times.

She was about to go on to the next page of the diary when Erik walked into the room. "Hey mom. What are you reading? Papa's waiting for you

..." May-Belle snapped the book closed and looked him down. "Erik, why aren't you wearing your tux?" He started walking out of the room."I'm not going...and besides it's a tombstone, not a funeral." she was shocked at how my usually good son spoke to me."Excuse me, young man you need to apologize for talking to your mother like that right now! Also, you are coming to see grandma whether you like it or not!" she tried chasing after him but my husband stopped me."Just leave him be. He's having a bad day. Besides, i'll make him come if he doesn't."

All of a sudden he looked at her with a devilish smile and I started feeling the same scared feeling as before. "You want to know something? I know you've been with someone on the side..." He groped my hip and grabbed my chin. "Please..." I begged."Not in front of the kids..." He gave me a huge slap on the face and shouted "You stupid slut! You become unfaithful, and I make you suffer!" She felt a jolt of pain when he kicked a foot into her side.

Her husband Kurt had been abusive when the children hadn't been in sight, but this time they were... she could see Raoul and Erik staring at them as their mother lay on the floor, bleeding at the lip. "Mommy...?" Raoul said. She gave a strong smile. "It's ok guys just go on and have a snack..." she turned around and gave a look of horror to her husband, who gave a cruel look of deceit in his devilish smile.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door, and she saw Redgina at the door. She gave the voice activated door the say to open.

"May-Belle my dear, how are you doing on this sad day?" May-Belle was glad her mom's best friend was there... not only for her mom, but also to keep her husband at bay... Redgina glared at Kurt, and whispered in my ear. "If I was you, I'd tell him to go straight to Hell." I gave her a look of mercy and she gave me a smile. "So you want yo visit your father?" I gave a curt smile. "come on Raoul." He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door...

with the diary poking out of my purse.


	7. lody Angel

May-Belle started to weep silently in the car... she had never been so humiliated in her life. Redgina looked concerned. "May-Belle, I don't think your mother would've wanted this..." she looked at her with a frown. "If I was married to that son of a b**** if would have divorced him years ago." May-Belle gave Redgina a look of opposition. "That's easy for you to say, but i'm so scared, Redgina!"

Redgina held her hand. "My husband was sexually abusive as well... in fact he liked to rape me for sport. But guess who came to my aid?" ay-Belle wiped away her tears."Mama." "exactly, and together we got rid of that a-hole and put him behind bars. And good things always come out of the bad, I would have never had Ally..."

May-Belle scoffed. "But Ally's quadriplegic because of her premature birth Redgie, it doesn't seem fair!"

Redgie sighed. "Bellie, I don't care that my daughter was born different from yours... It made me learn to be a better person, and gave me something that I never experienced before: The love of a mother."

May-Belle was shocked at Redgie's words of wisdom... she always seemed so tough. And her poor daughter Ally... she couldn't talk, walk, or use her arms. How Redgie could take care of a child like that was unreal to her... but even so May-Belle and Ally became best friends, for they had an almost relatable character. Redgie came over often with with Ally to take care of her, since she was the only one besides her mother that could take care of her... even though Ally was the same age as her.

"I will help you in any way I can, Bellie, but this is also a journey you need to experience on your own." Said Redgie as they pulled up to the wavy waters Nursing Home.

Her father had recently been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, causing her father to be moved to a nursing home. As they walked into the admission office of the home, elderly people sitting in wheelchairs and couches were watching some old sitcoms, and May-Belle felt pity for them as she continued down the hallway. Nurses with restraining belts were walking down the hallway with medicines, and helping people to their walkers or wheelchairs.

When they finally reached her father's room, he was lying in his bed, staring out the window in an unending gaze.

"Hey there papa..." He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Melody? It that you, dear?" Redgie looked at May-Belle with concern. "No papa, i'm not Melody... i'm your daughter, May-Belle." He smiled. "May-Belle! You've grown so big! How old are you now? 18?" She held his hand. "No papa, i'm 30 now..." He started looking at me with confusion. "where's Melody? Where is she?!" He started to scream and get anxious and the nurses had to come in and sedate him. "He has been doing this for days... we can't sedate him for much longer." Said one of the nurses.

When the nurses left the room, May-Belle knew immediately what she had to do next. As Redgie gave him the same love and comfort as she did with Ally, May-Belle pulled out the old diary from her bag.

"Papa, I have something to show you..." She started from the very beginning and on...


	8. A sprouting romance but with who?

Tuesday October 23rd, 2013 The rooftop

"Omg Melody... Chase Brown asked you out!" Millie screamed and the entire hallway we were in turned and looked to see what the chaos was all about. "Millie shut up! And it's not a date!" Millie gave me a strange smile. "Then why are you being so secretive about it?" She opened her mouth to argue, but then she realized that Millie had a point. All of a sudden, she could see someone who was tall, dark, and handsome in the corner gesturing me over... "Alex!" I whispered. "What are doing?! You're the one who didn't want to get caught with me!" He smiled awkwardly. "I know, I know... I just... wanted to walk with you to class." I stopped. Alex, wanted to walk with... me? I quickly ran over to Millie. "Hey Mil, I'm gonna walk with another friend ok?" She smiled at me mischievously. "I see... *fake cough* Chase!" I shook my head and walked over to Alex. "Hey!" I said as we kept to the shadows. "You know why can't we be friends and show it? It's not like we're girlfriend/boyfriend or anything..."

He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh... nothing." He put his head down. "You know I don't know why you keep those bangs in front of your handsome face..." I was about to flip over the flap of hair when he grasped my hand and looked at me with a look of a horror movie. "You know you are one of the nicest people I know, but when i mention anything about your life, you act like It's the end of the world if I know... I care about you Alex, which I know a lot of people don't, so why don't you trust me?" He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Melody, but I just can't tell you yet... I promise I will..."

I smiled from ear to ear."Okay I understand." He gave me a small smile as if he was happy to be with me... I held his hand as we walked to class together... as friends.

* * *

After school, I met Chase at the spot where he said he would be... It was in front of the janitor's office in the West Hall. I stood there for about 10 minutes. Thinking that he forgot to come, I sighed just about to leave... "hey there cutie..." Chase grabbed my shirt dragging me into the janitor's office. There were stairs that seemed to lead to nowhere, but he started climbing and I followed. We finally reached a trap door, opening it for me, I walked through the top and found myself on the rooftop of the school... I gasped in awe as I saw how beautiful the view was. "This is my favorite part of the school... It's just a great place to get away you know?" We looked out together at the slowly setting sun and just sighed. "You know I just love the sun... It just always makes me feel warm and happy..." He looked at me and then all of a sudden started leaning into me... I quickly realized he was trying to kiss me and put my hand on his chest to stop him."Chase, I know that we used to be childhood crushes, but we were so young... and we literally just reunited yesterday. I'm sorry." I quickly ran down the stairs... I couldn't believe that he tried to kiss me... already.

I had to tell Alex what happened... all of a sudden I looked over my shoulder and there he was staring at me like always. "Hey..." I said. He just kept staring at me... and he was crying. "Alex, what's wrong?" I grabbed him out of the shadows and I noticed he had a cut in his arm... and it was bleeding terribly. "Awww hon you're hurt." I ripped off a piece of my skirt and wrapped it around his arm. He looked at me and all of a sudden grabbed me and hugged me. He didn't talk, just hugged. When he let go, he ran... "No!Wait!" What had just happened? Why was Alex hurt?

I went home in nothing but questions unanswered...


	9. More Rehearsals and bigger bonds

**Chapter 9**

**More rehearsals... and Bigger bonds**

Wednesday November 1st, 2013 Black Rose theater

Lessons with Alex and I had been going well... and so had our friendship. We would practice the rehearsal songs while we were there, and when we would talk, we would walk to class together. We would talk about anything... that's how strong our bond had become. The only thing that Alex still wouldn't talk about was his family. There were plenty of times after school when we wouldn't have rehearsals or homework when we stay after school on the rooftop and watch the sunset and talk... I started to care about him more everyday.

We finally got to the point where we agreed to be public about our friendship... people felt weird at first, but then they got used to it. Millie would give me "the look" but my other bestie Redgie was all for it... she was convinced I had a crush on him but I always just laughed it off. But after awhile, our relationship got better, and I couldn't help feeling if she was right.

As for Chase, it had been kind of awkward after his kiss attempt, but I wanted to get to know him... because I actually had a huge crush on him. Alex was my best friend, but I felt something more with were plenty of times where we would talk in the cafeteria at lunch, backstage, or anywhere really when we had time. I would sometimes even hold his hand... seeing Alex glaring in my peripheral vision.

"Alright everyone, listen up everybody start from act 3 from the Phantom of the Opera... Melody, Alex. Be ready, please." Alex and I stood backstage smiling at each other as the act started with Chase, Redgie, and some random boys who played the managers.

When they heard the orchestra play the theme song, Alex, away from her sight, slicked back his bangs and quickly put on the mask that covered half of his face.

We started with the Mirror:

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory._

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!_

_Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. _

_Enter at last, master._

_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_

_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant me to your glory... Angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange angel._

_I am your angel of music, come to the angel of music. I am your angel of music, come to the angel of music..._

_Dun, dun dun dun dun... dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun... dun..._

__I started out, pretending to be in a musical trance...

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came..._

_that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name..._

_And do I dream again? For now I found..._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside my mind._

Alex echoed me, grasping my hand and pulling me into the boat prop...

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet... my power over you grows stronger yet..._

_and though you turn from me to glance behind... _

_the Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside your mind..._

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear..._

_I am the mask you wear... _

_It's me they hear!_

__We started singing together...

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined... _

_the Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_inside your/my mind..._

_In all your fantasies, you always knew..._

_than man and mystery..._

_were both in you..._

_And in this labyrinth, where night is life..._

_the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind..._

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_

We sang the operatic part and then stopped when Alex was about to sing _Music of the night._ Everybody clapped and cheered and we bowed in humor. "God your good." Redgie said. She nudged to Alex. "Especially with staring at ya!" But she noticed I was staring at someone else...

"You know I don't trust that Chase dude..." Redgie said. I looked at her funny. "Why not?" She frowned at him. "Oh I don't know... just the way he acts like your his girlfriend or something... it's almost like he's obsessed with you." I laughed. "I highly doubt he's OBSESSED with me!" She patted my shoulder. "Just be careful, girlfriend." And with that she strolled over to Millie.

I walked over to Chase who was talking to some friends... seeing me, they walked away giving us some privacy. "Hey hottie. What's up?" He grabbed my hand. "hey I have kind of an awkward question for you... every time we have a new play they throw a themed party where people who want to see it can watch a preview of the play... in this case it's the masquerade. And this time, we can bring a dance partner... so, would you like to come?" I quickly grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

I saw Alex staring right at me, with a look of horror on his face.

"Alex... I" but before I could say anything else, he ran off...

I tried going after him but Millie stopped me. "He'll get over it..."

But I wasn't so sure...


	10. The Masquerade

**Chapter 10**

**The Masquerade**

****Friday, November 19th 2013 The Rose Hall

It had been a few weeks since Chase and I had started dating... and Alex hadn't talked to her since. I tried coming to the choir room in the morning but never found him. I really was starting to miss him. Chase was a good boyfriend, but sometimes a little overprotective. I didn't dare mention anything about Alex and he would get upset... but there were some sweet times where we would kiss in the hallway and talk.

Redgie was always warning me about him, but I always just blew it off. As for Millie, she surprisingly didn't all agree with me dating Chase either.

As for Alex, I would sometimes see him crouching in the hallways... but I just looked away trying to forget about him.

"so how are things going for you and Chase?" Millie asked while we were at the the mall looking for some dresses to wear at the Masquerade ball. "Oh ok I guess..." She looked at me. "Why ok?" "well I don't know, It's just Alex... I just can't get the look he gave me when Chase and I kissed for the first time out of my head..." Millie started rummaging through the store racks silent for a moment. "You know at first I thought that boy was trouble, but now I realize that Alex really cares about you..." I crossed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? I thought it was you who wanted me to be with Chase!" "I did... until I saw how Chase treats you compared to Alex."

"What do you mean?" She stared out for a second. "Well it 's kinda like what Redgie says... It's almost like he's obsessed with you. And he doesn't seem to treat you very well. Alex was such a gentlemen to you..."

I was shocked at Millie's change of heart. "Listen, Mel I'm not here to tell you what to do, I'm just asking you to be careful..." We were both quiet for a second. "I just don't know what to do, Millie... I have such strong feelings for both of them, I just don't know who to choose..." She smiled at me. "Well I can't help you with that... but knowing you, you'll figure it out when the time's right."

* * *

Cars filled up the parking lot as everyone walked in with old-fashioned dresses and masks. I saw Chase step out of his car with Alex... who saw me and quickly slipped away before I could wave to him. Chase walked over to my car and kissed my hand. "Ladies first, Mademoiselle..." I waved goodbye to my godmother as we walked to the entrance of the school.

I was wearing a flowing lilac dress with a jeweled mask and Chase was wearing a simple black tux... but he was still good looking.

Millie was wearing a white swan dress with her blonde hair in a pretty updo. Redgie was wearing a beautiful black dress and gloves and she curled her red hair... we all looked so pretty.

The moment we got out into the rose hall, the chorus immediately rang out, awing the guests watching...

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!/ Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!/ Masquerade! Every face a different shade!/ Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!_

The chorus did the entire first verse and continued...

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows spinning reds!/Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!/_

Redgie and Millie popped out with the boys playing the managers and Madam Giry...

_What a night!_

_What a crowd!_

_Makes you glad!_

_Makes you proud! All the Creme De La Creme!_

_Watching us, _

_Watching them_

_All our fears in the past! _

_And what a masquerade!_

Chase and I knew that was our cue...

_Think of it... a secret engagement! Look, your future bride! Just think of it!_

_But why a secret? What have we to hide? You promised me._

_No, Raoul please don't let them see!_

_Well let them see... it's an engagement not a crime! _

_Christine, what are you afraid of?_

_Let's not argue, Let's not argue, please pretend(I can only hope),_

_you'll understand in time, I'll understand in time!_

Everybody started dancing at that point and finally...

they kissed. Everybody in the room started whispering and giggling knowing that they actually were dating...

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!/ Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Dun! Dun, dun, dun,dun,dun! _The phantom music started to play and Alex appeared at the top of the stairwell...

_Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an Opera! _

_Here I bring the finished score! Don Juan, triumphant!_

I was shocked at how truly evil and dark Alex sounded... even the audience was scared, and they weren't actors. It was almost like he felt exactly how the Phantom would feel...

_Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts..._

_Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage!_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age!_

_And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office... not the arts!_

_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..._

He started walking over to me with a horrible looking grin on his face...

_No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good... she knows though,_

_Should she wish to excel, she has still much to learn..._

_if pride will let her return to me... _

_her teacher, her teacher..._

We started walking closer to me, and had a look on his face of pure love. Just before it looked like he would kiss me...

_Your chains are still mine! You belong to ME!_

He ripped off my fake engagement ring, and disappeared... everybody in the room started clapping in applause for the preview. But I was left with nothing but helplessness... he way he looked at me, it was like he was so desperate...

"Come on, let's go to the rooftop..." Chase grabbed my hand and dragged me to the janitor's office...

But why now?

* * *

**Hey everybody! Thanks for people who have reviewed and read the story so far! Please keep doing it! Also as you could probably tell, I had to take out most of the lyrics for masquerade because it is SOOOOO long! I was too lazy to put all of it in... So i kinda left you at a cliffhanger...**

**Why is Chase bringing Melody to the roof?**

**What's going on with Alex?**

**And are Alex and Melody going to be friends again? **

**Read on to find out!**


	11. The side only a brother would know

**Chapter 11**

**The side only a brother would know**

Friday, November 19th, 2013 The Rooftop

As chase held my hand up the stairs, I immediately recognized the statues of on the top, and I could see the galaxy of stars dancing across the sky. The full moonlight beamed across my dress and robe.

But I found I didn't feel the same joy and peace that I usually felt... I felt strange, like something was wrong. All of a sudden, I heard Chase's voice in the background... "Insolent fool. Trying to steal my girlfriend! God, he always thinks he's the unfortunate one, just because of his face!" He glared at me and I flinched. He started walking toward me slowly...

"Alex never told you what happened, did he?" I shook my head as I stepped back in fear. "I should have known you were his little whore! The way you looked at him! You didn't have to act to pretend it was mutual! Now admit it, you cheated on me, didn't you?"

"N-no Chase! I would never do that! Now please, stop! Your scaring me!"

"I don't believe a word you're saying! I'm gonna make you pay!"

All of a sudden, I heard the horrible sound of metal on metal as he pulled out a dagger from his sheathe...

I screamed and tried to quickly run down the stairs... but with fail. i screeched as he grabbed me from the very scalp of my hair. He dragged to a pole and started to torture me with the knife. He started to cut slowly over my head...

I screamed in agonizing pain as the hot blood started drenching my face. I coughed as the blood entered my mouth. As he started going down my arms, I started to realize that I wasn't screaming anymore... I was losing blood. I started to feel faint as dots started cloud my sight...

_No! I can't go unconscious! I have to stay alive! _I knew it was only a matter of time before my body would fail, so even though I was weak, I remembered the self-defense lessons my papa taught me before he died...

Knowing what to do, I grabbed the blade of the knife despite knowing I would get cut, and quickly twisted the arm the opposite direction. Chase yelled in pain but grabbed me before I could make the escape... he put the knife to my throat and I knew it would be the end.

_I will be with you soon papa... _I said to myself as my eyes rolled back and I tumbled to the ground in blackness.

* * *

I was dreaming about the Masquerade ball... but this time, I was with Alex. There was no singing, just slow dancing. Alex and I were dancing together, so close I could feel his warm body and his breath breezing upon my cheek. I had my chin resting upon his shoulder, and my eyes were closed resting upon his face. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and passionately kissed me... I stared at him in awe and was about to kiss him again when I noticed he was mumbling something... his face turned from calm to anxiety, and he looked like he was screaming...

"Breathe!" I could hear in the background.

"Come on, God damn it! Breathe!"

I saw a white light and weakly opened my eyes.

Standing over me was Alex...

"Alex..." I wearily managed to say. "Oh my God your alive! I thought I lost you!" He started to cry and hugged me so tight I thought my lungs were gong to explode. I started to cough and blood was coming out...

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys made up from your fight, but she's got to get to an emergency room!" Redgie went right to my side. "Hey girlfriend, hang on just a little more... we're gonna get you somewhere safe."

"Ok..." I murmured.

Alex gently picked me up as we headed toward the entrance... I could still feel that I was bleeding profusely. All I could remember after that moment was the entire drama club at my side, the principal and choir teacher helping me out to the ambulance, and Alex and Millie staying with me to in the ambulance...

"We're losing her!" said one of the paramedics.

"Please stay with me..." whispered Alex as he held my hand and my vision went black...

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Read on to find out what happened! By the way the only thing I own in this story are the characters that I made up! **

**I own nothing of the music or the actual characters of Phantom of the Opera!**


	12. Stay with me my love

**Chapter 12**

**Stay with me my Love...**

****Saturday November 20th, 2013 Children's hospital Intensive care unit

There lights... everywhere. Beeps annoyed my ears, and my muscles ached. IVs transfused blood and fluid in my body, and my breathing was being supported by oxygen.

Sitting in the corner with his hands in a praying motion, was Alex. "Alex..." I groaned. "Is that you?" His eyes were huge as he ran over to my side and grasped my hand. "My God Melody your alright!" He touched my cheek."I thought I lost you..." I looked into his tear swelled eyes. "I'm so... sorry Alex... I... didn't see... what... I had until... the worst thing... happened." I started feeling faint again but then he caught me and stroked my hair.

"shhh just relax now... rest babe." He blushed when he said "baby." But I just grasped his hand. "It's ok to call me baby..."

He started to cry again. "So what... happened?" I managed to ask. "Well it's a bit of a long story... but you see my brother has a very severe case of schizophrenia. He's usually very good about taking his medication, which usually keeps his attacks at when he found out that you and I... became best friends, he thought that we were sleeping together and went nuts... he didn't take his meds on the day of the masquerade. That's when he attacked you. I saw him take you to the rooftop, and I knew he was up to something... so I followed you, heard your screams and found you with his dagger at your throat about to slit it. I tackled him and he ran off... you weren't breathing, so I forgot about Chase and gave you CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation..." We noticed the pulse meter skipped a beat when he mentioned mouth-to-mouth... "anyway, after I revived you Redgie called 911 and Millie and I went with you to the hospital... and here I am, seeing the beautiful face I thought I never would." I blinked weakly. "So... what about... the play? And... Chase?" "well their on a huge manhunt for Chase... the entire neighborhood is on watch. As for the play, in your honor, rehearsals are cancelled until you get discharged... everybody's agreed that we all know the songs... we want you to stay Christine, Melody."

I managed to muster a smile. "What... do the... doctors say?"

He stroked my hair again. "Well you obviously can't see it, but you've got some stitches on your forehead, and on your arm but you don't have to look at it now. The docs want you to stay here and keep an eye on you for about another week or two depending on your condition... you'll have to go through about a week of physical therapy, but when you can come back to school, you can start slow and start doing rehearsals... it will be right around showings that you'll get your stitches out, but it'll be annoying at first... but the entire school knows what happened and plus i'll give them a piece of their mind if they tease you!" He laughed.

I looked at him with weary eyes."Thank...you Alex. For always being there... for me... all along." I started falling asleep when he touched my cheek.

"Melody... I want to be with you, and only you..." But I had already fallen asleep.


	13. The Recovery

**Chapter 13**

**The Recovery**

Saturday, December 1st, 2013 The Children's hospital

Alex was with me the entire time in the hospital... my other friends and family visited often as well, and the drama club gave me a ton of gifts and cards.

I was eating ice cream as I looked at all the "get well" balloons... when the doctor entered the room. "Hey there, Melody. How are feeling?"

"Great, thanks." He smiled. "Well i'm happy to say you are going to be discharged today..." I smiled from ear to ear. "But there are a few conditions... rest often for the first few weeks, your school knows what happened so you don't have to worry about homework or get overwhelmed... your teachers just want you back. Even after your physical therapy, I want you to keep a good exercise regimen... don't overdo it though. Do a little more everyday."

Alex walked in with a huge grin on his face... "Alex I yelled. He carefully hugged me and said "Millie gave me your clothes... I put all your stuff in the car... your godparents signed you out..." He helped me to bathroom and had Millie help get my clothes on.

"Let's go home, shall we?" he said.

And we all walked to the car, hand in hand.

* * *

After I got home from the hospital, Alex and Millie took care of me for the first week.

Alex made sure I kept my physical therapy regimen, and Millie gave me baths, helped me get dressed, and made me food.

Redgie came by often to help out as well.

When I came back to school I was greeted by pretty much everyone in the school. I was a little self conscious about my stitches on my forehead, but eventually got used to it.

I found that I had bonded with Alex so much... he was with me the entire hospital stay and after I was discharged. I was starting to like him more and more... it was pretty obvious that he had a huge crush on me... but I was debated, for I didn't want to ruin our strong friendship. Millie wanted me to explain my feeling toward to him... knowing that we both liked each other.

After my recovery, I finally started rehearsing again. The show was turning out to be a huge success... and I was going to get my stitches out a week before the show!

I was so excited for the show...

"Hey you!" Alex said. He grabbed my hand and brought me outside to the bench. "Listen, Melody. I have something to tell you..."

"I do too... you first."

"Melody... I..." He started to lean in closer, and closer. We were about to touch lips when I heard a crackle in the bushes... we both knew who it was.

"Come on... let's get you inside..." and he brought me back in.

I felt I was constantly looking over my shoulder for Chase... as if he would come back for me again. I touched the stitch on my forehead.

_What's going to happen now?_ I thought to myself.

I wanted to be with Alex so badly, but I didn't want either of us to get hurt...

But I knew what to do...

I wanted Alex...

And fear was wasn't going to get in my way.


	14. The final rehearsal

**Chapter 14**

**The Final Rehearsal**

May-Belle looked at her father... and he was smiling.

"I remember... I remember everything" She smiled and Redgie smiled to each other.

"Please, go on."

And she continued...

* * *

Monday December 20th, 2013 Black Rose Theater

It was the last rehearsal before the first showing, and everybody was rushing to get all the props ready and practicing their warm ups...

Everybody was wearing their olden days dresses, and I was very uncomfortable with the tight corset around my waist... I just kept reminding myself that women had to wear this everyday...

I saw Alex come out with his mask and caped tux. He looked so handsome. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad... I still wondered what was under the mask.

"Hey babe." I smiled and held his hand. Millie nudged me. "Are you two dating?" I shook my head and quickly let go of his hand... he frowned but I just smiled and he got the message.

"Alright everybody, we're starting from the top! We're going through the whole thing, no stopping!"

_Brava! Brava! Brassima! _

_Christine? Christine? _

_Where in the world have been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret..._

_Who is your great tutor?_

_Father once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream he'd appear..._

_Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here!_

_Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding..._

_Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_he, the unseen genius!_

_Christine you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true..._

_Christine your talking in riddles, and it's not like you!_

_Angel of Music guide and guardian! _

_Grant me to your glory!_

_Angel of music hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange, angel!_

We continued on till the very end...

everyone started clapping and hugging and Alex started to look at me...

and he dragged me to the choir room.

The understudy Raoul took the place of Chase.

_Brava! Brava!_


	15. Alex's Secret

**Chapter 15**

**Alex's secret**

Monday, December 20th, 2013 The choir room

"Alex, what are we doing in here?" He looked at me with sadness as he sat me down. "I think that it's about time that I tell about what happened to me..." He started pacing. "When I was a child, my brother and I were best friends... we were all we had since my father was an alcoholic. He would constantly beat us to the point that we were so broken, we couldn't even play, go outside, or socialize... we were trapped in the basement... just waiting for the day when he would beat us again."

I was heartbroken to hear this. "Alex... I'm so sorry."

"It all started when mama died... my father couldn't live without her."

His breath was short and heavy. "Chase was starting to get more violent everyday... I could tell something was wrong. One day, my father came down with a whip... and he went after me. He started hitting my face so hard that it disfigured it... I can only see out of my right eye now. My face... it looks like someone ripped it apart..."

He put his head down. "My brother became enraged... he jumped on my father's back and wrapped the whip around his neck... I tried telling him to stop but he kept pulling harder... my father fell to the floor dead."

I stared at him with a shocked face... "so that's why you keep those bangs in front of your eyes?" I asked. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and nodded.

"With my hand covering my bleeding and shredded face, I called 911 and they found my father's body... Chase wasn't sent to Juvenile Detention since the murder was counted as self-defense. After a month in the 3 weeks in the hospital and hundreds of stitches, we were immediately adopted by a rich and loving family... Chase was diagnosed with Scitzophrenia, and here I am, at a very wealthy private high school." He started to cry.

I grabbed his hand and sat him down next to me and brushed my fingers through his bangs... "Please?" He closed his eyes as if he was ready for the scream.

As I brushed back his bangs, Alex flinched, expecting a reaction...

but I just sat there looking into his beautiful eyes... the face was incredibly hideous, like a rotting corpse. But I didn't care... it was not his face that I cared about...

"Alex... look at me." I smiled with my hand on his cheek. "It's horrible isn't it?" I shook my head.

"Believe me... I've had to look at pictures at my papa's completely blood soaked corpse... so in other words, I've seen much worse."

He looked up at me. "Thank you..."

I leaned in closer, and finally, our lips touched... we started kissing each other passionately, with my hand clenching his neck... I slowly stepped back and walked out the door... I lied on the cool wall, relieved at how happy I felt...

But I was waiting for the proper moment to reveal our feelings to my friends...

and I knew exactly when I was going to do it...


	16. My one Companion

**Chapter 16**

**My one companion**

Tuesday, December 21st, 2013

I felt the dim light of dawn touching my cheek as I groggily woke up... I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a black dress and jacket and snuck past Alex(he had been staying with us since I was discharged from the hospital in case I needed extra help... I just thought it was funny since I was feeling better that he was still here...then again he was like family to us).

Today would have been my father's 35th birthday... I was going to visit his grave.

Christmas lights and a fresh coat of snow twinkled in my tear stained eyes.

I slid into my car(I had recently gotten my license) and headed to the on my way... alone.

As I reached the cemetary, I had an eerie feeling... like someone was watching me. Tears froze on my face.

As I walked through the graveyard, I felt strange with all the creepy angel and statues... I started to sing:

_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered..._

_You were once my friend and father, then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near..._

_Sometimes it seems, if I just dream, then you'll come back to me._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would..._

_Dreaming of you, won't help me to do... all that you dreamed I could!_

_Passing bells, and sculpted angels... cold and monumental._

_Seem for you, the wrong companion..._

_You were warm and gentle..._

_Too many years, fighting back tears why can't the past just die! _

_Wishing you were somehow here again!_

_Knowing we must say goodbye..._

_Try to forgive, teach me to live! _

_Give me the strength to try! _

_No more memories, no more silent tears! _

_No more gazing across the wasted years..._

_Help me say goodbye, help me say good bye!_

Once I reached the crypt, I laid down my rose that I bought the day before... all of a sudden I heard a dark voice behind the grave...

_Wandering child so lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance._

_Angel or father?_

_Friend or Phantom?_

_Who is it there, staring?_

Suddenly a gun shot rang out, missing me by an inch... I gasped as Chase jumped out from behind the grave...

Something pushed in front of me, and I saw it was Alex.

Chase ran off, not giving either one of us a chance to catch him...

"MY GOD MELODY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He was shaking me by shoulders and stared into my eyes.

All of a sudden, we held each other as we collapsed weeping. "He could have killed you..." He whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you..."

I kissed his cheek as he helped me to my feet. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "When Millie and I realized you were gone, she knew it was your dad's birthday anniversary so she figured you would be here..."

"I just don't know how he found me..."

He hugged me. "Don't think about it... now come on. Millie's waiting for us..."

But I couldn't help thinking about it... I was scared he was going to kill us.


	17. The Point of no Return

**Chapter 16**

**The Point of no Return**

Tuesday, December 21st, The Black Rose Theater

The entire theater was packed for opening night, and I watched out from backstage nervously... "You'll do fine, sweets." Alex put my hand over my shoulder. "Hey hotshot be careful about my makeup... It took me a half and hour to get all this on!" I laughed.

He tried leaning down to kiss me... "Hey not until the show starts, remember?"

"Oh right..." I had been feeling really nervous since of what happened this morning at my father's grave... but I knew as long as I had Alex I would be ok... I just coudn't help feeling as if something was wrong.

"Alright everybody... the moment we've been waiting for! Our first showing! I think you all deserve a pat on the back! Now, everyone get into your positions!"

Millie and Redgie went out to the auditorium to go over auditorium rules: "Feel free to go to use the restroom even before intermission, but please do it in between songs in respect for your fellow peers and the actors. No flash photography and please turn off your phone at this time. Thank you and enjoy the show!"

The theme music started and the chorus started to sing Hannibal:

_With feasting and dancing and song! Tonight in celebration!_

_We greet the victorious throng! Return to bring salvation!_

The show was becoming a success, and Alex and I were getting great applause...

_I gave you my music, made your song take wing... _

_and now, how you repaid me, denied me and betrayed me..._

After intermission, I got dressed into my _Don Juan _dress. "You look really sexy in that dress." I laughed at Millie. She started impersonating Alex. "Sing my Angel of Music! Sing! Sing!" The entire dressing room started laughing and hugged me. "People we have another play coming up..."

"We know... we just love you so much..." I smiled as we all finished our group hug.

* * *

It was the scene of Don Juan, we were all wearing dark clothing and makeup... Redgie was singing with the chorus and the guy that was Piangi...

After the scene where the Phantom killed the Don Juan, I came out with my new outfit and pretending to be scared out of my wits...

Then Alex came out with his black mask, blood red outfit, and mysterious cape...

_You have come here,in pursuit of your deepest urge..._

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent... silent..._

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge..._

_in your you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences..._

_completely succumbed to me..._

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts..._

_you've decided, decided..._

_Past the point of no return, no backward glances! Our games of make believe are at an end..._

_Past all thought of "If" or "when," no used resisting... abandon thought and let the dream descend..._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies... before us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return..._

I started next with a look of pure innocence in my eyes...

_You have brought me... to that moment when words run dry..._

_to that moment when speech disappears into silence... silence._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why... _

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining..._

_defenseless and silent... _

_now I am here with you... no second thoughts..._

_I've decided... decided. _

_Past the Point of no return, no going back now our passion play has now at last begun..._

_Past all thought of right or wrong... one final question:_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one? _

_When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames finally... consume us?_

We reached the top of the burning bridge prop... and approached each other with so much passion it was almost seemed... unreal.

_Past the point of no return... the final threshold..._

_the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! _

_We've past the point of no return..._

At this point, as the script said, Alex was groping me by my chest and I had my eyes closed... then all of a sudden he turned my head towards his(which was not in the script) and looked at me with a romance.

_Say you'll share with me one love... one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude..._

_Say you want me her beside you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too! _

_Melody, that's all I ask of..._

I threw back the mask and bang and thrust myself into his arms and kissed him...

But instead of the awwws we expected from the crowd... horrible screeching echoed through the theater... thinking it was Alex's face, I looked at him to make sure he wasn't frazzled. But he wasn't looking at me...

Down on the stage, the entire cast was surrounding the bleeding body of Millie... whom had a bullethole in her head.

"MILLIE! NO!" I ran to her side.

I started to weep as the blood drenched my shirt. "D-don't... worry... a-b-bout m-me... s-save yourself..."

Blood was profusely streaming out of her wound and mouth...

More shots rang out, hitting a few more people. Everyone was screaming and heading toward the exits...

in the crowd, was my worst fear all along... Chase.

He was shooting at anybody that got in his way, and when he saw me, I knew what he wanted.

The shot that hit Millie wasn't meant for her... it was meant for me.

It felt like slow motion...

_It looks like this is your final moment... It least i'm with Alex._

Soaked in Millie's blood, I braced for the shot to hit my already fragile forehead and officially end my life...

But nothing happened. I heard a screech of pain as Alex collapsed to the floor with a bullet in his leg. "Alex! My God, no! Not you, too!"

"I'm fine, Melody but for now we need to get you somewhere safe..."

But something grabbed me before I could grab his hand, something grabbed me...

It was Chase.

"ALEX SAVE ME!"

"MELODY!"

Chase pulled a secret curtain lever, and in the middle of the stage, opened a trap door...

the last thing I saw was Alex reaching out for me with a look of horror, and me plunging into the depths of Hell...

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter since there was a lot of bad action and The Point of no Return is my favorite song in the entire play! **

**So yeah you know I'm kind of sad because I still haven't gotten a lot of reviews and views! **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Thanks!**


	18. Down once more

**Chapter 18**

**Down once more**

**From this point on, the actual song will be like the musical... actually part of the story!**

* * *

Tuesday December 21st, 2013 The Bowels of the school known as "The depths of Hell"

Chase was pulling me by the hand with my hair a mess and dress covered with blood and shredded. He was pulling me down what seemed to be a never-ending spiral of stairs... I never saw the depths of Hell, but from what I had heard... nobody who had seen came out alive.

Chase looked at me with me with a look of deceit and evil...

_Down once more to the dungeon of my deep despair, down once more to the prison of my mind!_

_Down once more into darkness deep as HELL!_

I could hear the survivors and authorities murmuring in the background...

_Track down this murderer, he must be found!_

When he finally brought to the lair, I saw a bed, a river, a boat, and pretty much a whole house. I also saw a replica of me wearing a wedding dress...

He started thrashing me around and hitting and punching my face...

_Hounded out by everyone!_

_Met with hatred everywhere!_

_No kind word from anyone!_

_Melody, Melody why?_

_WHY?!_

_Meanwhile, at the theater..._

"what are we going to, Alex? He could kill her!" Alex was pacing for ideas of where she could be. "He's taken her to the depths of Hell, I know because it was our hideout when we were kids... I have to go, I am the only one that knows the way around... and I know Chase's tricks."

Redgie grabbed him. "No, you can't... then you could be killed!"

"I'd rather it be me than any of you... especially Melody."

He started going down the spiral of stairs, murmuring "_keep your hand at the level of your eyes..."_

He recognized the shoe prints engraved on the ground... and could hear voices in the distance.

_I'm coming for you Melody. _He thought to himself as limped his way down the dark corridor.


	19. Your lust for blood

**Chapter 19**

**Your Lust for Blood **

I was wearing a creepy replica of a wedding dress, and walked down to Chase who was holding a veil in his arms...

_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey in your lust for flesh?_

The evil in his eye glimmered fear in my face...

_This fate which condemns me to wallow in blood... has also denied me the joys of the flesh!_

_Pity come too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this! Before your eyes..._

I took off the veil that he put on my head...

_His(Alex) haunted face... holds no horror for me now... _

_it's in your soul... where the true distortion lies!_

Chase looked down in shame... then turned to the drawbridge keeping me imprisoned from the outside world. There was someone there...

_Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest! Sir, this is indeed, an unparalleled delight!_

_I, had rather hoped, that you would come! _

_And now, my wish comes true... you have truly made my night!_

"Let me go!" I screamed.

It was a blood soaked Alex panting after struggling from the gunshot in his leg...

_Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?_

_Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

_Please Alex, it's useless!_

__Alex desperately reached for me through the drawbridge...

_I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! _

__I started tearing up when he said he loved me... I didn't know if he really did or if he was just saying that to get in...

_Show some compassion! _

_The world showed no compassion to me!_

_Melody, Melody, let me see her! _

_Be my guest... sir!_

I saw a gun and rope behind Chase's back and tried screaming to Alex to warn him, but Chase started choking me and covering my mouth. "You scream, and I kill you!" He threatened as he started walking toward Chase maliciously...

_Monsieur I bid you welcome... did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are YOURS?! _

All of a sudden, Alex was trapped in a lasso and struggling to breathe as chase was binding him to the wall with a gun to his head...

_Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hands to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now!_

_Except perhaps... Melody!_

I tried running to Alex in the water but Chase slapped me so hard it knocked me to the ground, and he started to dunk my head into the mote of water. I gasped as I struggled to breathe...

_Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! _

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! _

_THIS IS THE CHOICE!_

_THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!_

He finally let go of me as he gave me the fatal decision. I was starting to weep. Blood was drooling down the lip of the side of my face that was slapped and my hair was tangled and wet...

I didn't know what to do... if I said yes, I would be condemned or killed to live with this psychopath for the rest of your life, but if I said no, then my person I cared most about would be dead.

That's when it hit me... if he wanted me to play his game, then I would play it... my way.

Alex started to cry...

_The tears I might have shed, for your dark fate... turn cold and turn to tears of_

_HATE!_

_Melody, forgive me please forgive me..._

_I did it all for you and all for nothing!  
Farewell my fallen idol and false friend! _

_We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!_

_Say you love him and my life is over! _

_For either way you choose he/you has/cannot win!_

He held the gun up to Alex and made the lasso tighter so at this point he was choking.

I so wanted to save my beloved, but I had to stick to the plan...

_so do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave!_

_Why make her lie to you to save me?_

_Angel of music..._

_Past the point of no return..._

_For pity's sake Melody say no!_

_...who deserves this?_

_...the final threshold!_

_Don't throw your life away, for my sake! _

_When will you see reason?_

_His life is now the prize which you must earn!_

_I fought so hard, to free you..._

_Angel of Music..._

_We've past the point of no return..._

_...you deceived me! I gave my mind blindly!_

"_You try my patience... make your choice!" _

I knew then that was my cue...

_Pitiful creature of darkness... what kind of life have you known? _

_God gave me courage to show you... you are not alone!_

And at that moment, I kissed so passionately it was almost unreal... but this wasn't for love... it was for life.

I looked at him with a look of sadness and desperation, letting him know that I wasn't kissing him for love, but to save his life.

As I pushed back, I just prayed that this would work as I closed my eyes...

I started to sob as I opened my eyes...

* * *

**Sorry everybody I did have to obviously change up the lyrics a little bit to match with the story! **

**I own nothing! **

**It's getting close to the end here soon so... thanks!**


	20. The escape

**Chapter 20**

**The Escape**

I looked into Chase's eyes, praying for a sign of mercy... all of a sudden, he started to cry.

Angry voices rang through the fortress, while Chase threw me to an unconscious Alex.

_Track down this murderer! He must be found!_

_Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know,_

_the phantom of the Opera is there deep down inside! _

Chase was hunched in a sad position as I untied Alex. "Come on Alex, please wake up..." He wasn't breathing.

"_Take him forget me... forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you... take the boat, leave me now, swear never never to tell, the secrets you know of the angel in Hell! GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"_

I leaned Alex over my shoulders and looked back at Chase... he was escaping through the mirrors that he had aligned all over the hideout. I wanted to scream so that they would find him, but he had let me go, so I would do the same and let the police do their job... I would tell what I knew, but I wasn't going to risk getting captured again.

As I trudged through the murky waters of the depths, I found the police and told them where he escaped. I met the paramedics on the stairs as they struggled to revive him.

I held his cold limp hand as I begged for him to stay alive.

They finally had to shock him and when woke up with a fright...

I touched his cheek as I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

The paramedics put us on stretchers and brought us to the rose hall... once I got my bearings, they slowly helped me off the stretcher and asked if I would like to go with Chase to the hospital... I of course said yes.

In the Rose Hall, were a circle of bodies, all with sheets on top of their lifeless corpses... all but one.

I saw the familiar red hair of Redgie weeping over the body... it was a girl with blonde hair, and she was covered with blood... with a bullet in her forehead.

It was Millie.

Her parents sobbed in each other's arms as they watched the sheet be laid on top of her body and wheeled away.

They saw me and started feeling me all over. "My God, Melody are you alright?" But voices just echoed as heartbeats as I collapsed to the floor and let out a helpless wail.

I had lost everything I cared most about. My best friend, my father, my drama club... the only thing I had left was Alex.

He was my life now.

I said one final goodbye to my friends as I stepped into the ambulance. As the door closed, I saw Chase being led away in handcuffs as the as he gave me one last look...

and out of his pocket dropped a black rose.

Redgie saw the rose and picked it up... crushing it in her hands.

I sat down next to Alex and looked out the door to the police car and whispered.

"Go to Hell."

And with that, he disappeared from her life forever.


End file.
